Am i a fool for falling for one?
by Elaina96
Summary: Am I foolish for falling for a fool? It was an accident. She didn't mean to kiss him. Well, she kind of did, but yet, she didn't. It was all his fault. Why did he have to grow up? Why couldn't he be that annoying, immature kid, she once knew? Why did he have to be so, so, attractive? BBRae-Oneshot


Am I a fool for falling for one?

Am I foolish for falling for a fool?

…

Raven ran to her room; she was so frazzled that she didn't even shut the door. It was an accident, she didn't mean to kiss him, well, she kind of did, but yet, she didn't. She let out a frustrated sigh. She almost wanted to go back to when she wasn't allowed to have feelings, so she would have a reason to not be with him. But she was able to have feelings now, and she had them for him. Of all people, why did it have to be him ?

It was all his fault, why did he have to grow up? Why couldn't he be that annoying, immature kid, she once knew? Why did he have to be so… so… attractive? She sighed again. He was perfect in all his flaws. And he liked her, she knew that, she's known for a long time. How could she not know, he hit on her practically every day. And now, she likes him. Well, of course she likes him. Why else would she have kissed him? She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. There was nothing she could do. She could tell by his surprised smile that he wasn't going to forget that she just kissed him anytime soon.

She tensed suddenly, sensing the person in her thoughts, as he grew near. "Hey Rae." He said softly, staring at her through the doorway. A part of her wished she had shut her door, while the other was glad she had left it open; it forced her to deal with her actions.

She turned to face him, causing him to give a small smile. "Hi." She said distantly, walking towards him. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the doorframe as he gave her a lopsided grin. He was positively filled with glee from what she did less than an hour ago.

She decided to play along with his casualness and walked up leaning against the doorframe opposite him. "So, yeah, um…" He stammered, her actions throwing him off as he started to rub the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his, and it caused her to feel coy, knowing very well why he was feeling this way.

He ran an aggressive hand through his hair and exhaled. They looked at each other for a moment before he broke into awkward hearty chuckles and she smiled to herself. The childlike Beast Boy started to shine through his eyes, and his toothy smile reminded Raven of why she liked him, and why she had kissed him. "So what do you want, Garfield?" She said roughly, trying to change her train of thought.

He stared at her for a while, his expression caught between puzzlement and genuine surprise. "Well, um, because you…" he stuttered, lowering his hand and smiling unsurely.

Why was every little irritating thing he did so damn endearing? And when had he gotten this unbelievably appealing? She couldn't take it anymore. "Oh for Azars sake, just kiss me!" She demanded, but didn't wait for him to obey, as she forcefully dragged his face down towards hers, connecting their lips. Her hands clung to his cheeks desperately as he slowly, intoxicatingly, kissed back.

He had wanted this for so long, to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her. He had waited patiently for her to stop denying to herself that she liked him.

And the wait was worth it.

When she had kissed him earlier that day, all he could do was smile, knowing very well that was her, revealing to him, and maybe herself, that she liked him. But by the way she had looked after the kiss, showed him that she clearly had moved without thinking. And now she was fully realizing what she had just done. She had rushed to her room, and he followed her slowly; giving her time to think.

Her casualness threw him off, as she acted like nothing had happened, and he started to worry that she would deny her actions. But he wasn't worried anymore. Because here he was, walking into Raven's room, and kissing her fervently.

He held her tight, forcing her to arch her back as he pressed against her. Her fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt and all he could seem to think about was shutting the door.

It was absolute nonsense to pretend that she didn't like him. She did obviously, for she had been the one to kiss him first, both times… But she had planned on denying it; her plan obviously didn't work for as soon as he started acting dumfounded she found she couldn't resist him.

She slammed her door shut behind them as they started taking steps backwards, hitting the edge of her mattress, and then the two found themselves tumbling down onto the bed. He caught himself from falling on her, but it was hard, as she yanked on the collar of his shirt, pulling him down. Without even thinking he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, a motion she found quite thrilling. He bent low to her neck, his lips seeping into her skin, as he whispered her name and told her how long he had wanted this. He let go of one of her hands and it flew up to his shoulder and slipped up his neck to grip his hair and with every heated breath he took, she tightened her grip.

As the excitement grew thicker they found that Instincts started to takeover.

He gripped her side with a clawed hand as it slowly tore the fabric of her shirt as he pulled it down. She barely noticed what he was doing until he grew inpatient and slashed at her front. The action surprised them both as she pulled away and looked down to see her shirt torn open, exposing the skin of her stomach. She looked back at him as he gave her a blank stare before looking down at his actions. She then watched as he lightly ran his hand over her torso, admiring the softness of her skin. He couldn't quite believe they had come to this moment, and he started to doubt if this was okay.

"Raven." He said softly as if to ask her if she was ready for this.

Her response was a light shove against his chest; flipping him over on the bed as she climbed on top of him; her legs straddling his narrow waist. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, relieving herself of her own tattered one.

Are you kidding? Of course she was ready for this, for she was the one who kissed him first.


End file.
